An audio bridge session may be a telephone communication session between multiple parties. Each party may communicate with other parties participating in the session similar to a conference call. Audio bridge sessions may be particularly advantageous when parties are geographical remote from one another thereby making face-to-face meetings difficult to attend. As with many technologies, there may be significant advantages in reducing the amount of work needed to arrange or participate in an audio bridge session. Consequently, there may be a need for improved audio bridge technology to provide such advantages.